The present invention relates to a uniflow, double-opposed piston type two-cycle internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improvement thereof in order to improve the scavenging efficiency and to minimize the escaping of air-fuel mixture through an exhaust port together with the remaining combustion products.
In general, in the uniflow type two-cycle engines, the charged air-fuel mixture is made to flow along the axis of the cylinder in one direction so that they may attain the scavenging efficiency higher than the Schnurle type engines and the amount of the air-fuel mixture escaping through the exhaust port together with the remaining combustion products is less. However, their performance is still unsatisfactory in practice and a further improvement has been desired.